unkknown sons
by CharmedOneTreeHillWWEDiva
Summary: A U story Phoebe found out she was pregnat a few weeks after Cole left at the end of Sleuthing with the enemy she had twin sons Wyatt and Chris Cole never came back the twins are now 16 whatt will happen when Cole turns up will Phoebe forgive him. PC PL
1. Proulouge

Unknown sons

A U storry Phoebe found out she was pregnat a few weeks after Cole left at the end of Sleuthing with the enemy she had twin sons Wyatt and Chris Cole never came back the twins are now 16 whatt will happen when Cole turns up will Phoebe forgive him how will his sons react, read and find out.

children

Phoebe/Cole

Wyatt 16

Chris 16

Piper/leo

Paige 15

Melinda 14

Carrie 12

Prue

Patric 10

Prologue

Phoebe is doing the laundry when she senses shimmering in the other room she heads in the other room thinking it's her 16 year old twins but she stops in her tracks when she sees who it is, "you basted 17 years Cole 17 years I waited and waited and you never came back". Phoebe screamed

"Phoebe I wanted to come back I did". Cole said

"Then why didn't you, just go Cole I don't need you I'm fine on my own". Phoebe shouted

"Mom, I'm back". Wyatt called coming in the room with the groceries.

"Mom you're a mom". Cole said shocked

"Yes she's a mom and you're a dad not that you've been around". Wyatt screamed recognising him from pictures

"Phoebe is it true is he". Cole said shocked

"Yes he's our son, Wyatt where's Chris". Phoebe said

"Here mom". I was just parking your car Chris said shimmering in.

please tell me what you think should I continue


	2. Chapter 1 angry wyatt

a big thanks to Brownie88Babe for the reveiw

Chapter 1 angry Wyatt

"Phoebe we need to talk". Cole said still trying to digest the fact he had sons

"no we don't get out". Phoebe said

"Phoebe let me explain". Cole started

"You heard my mom get out". Wyatt yelled

"Wyatt he is our father maybe we should here him out". Chris said

"He wants to talk to mom not us Chris, were nothing to him or he would have been here". Wyatt said shimmering out.

"Wyatt". Phoebe shouted

"Mom I'll go talk to him", Chris said shimmering out.

"Phoebe I'm so sorry". Cole said

"Just go Cole you've upset me and the boys enough". Phoebe said

"Ok I'll go but I'll make it up to you Phoebe I won't give up on you". He said shimmering out

On top the golden gate bridge

Chris has just shimmered in beside Wyatt

I want to be alone". Wyatt said

"No you don't Wy he's our dad we'll finely have a dad, I want to get to know him Wy and mom stll loves him I could feel it". Chris said

"yeah but she's also mad at him and mom wouldn't unless we were happy, were her world you know that now leave me alone go to dad if you want". Wyatt said

"Fine but go home to mum she's worried you don't care about dad but I know you care about mom". Chris said shimmering out.

please tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 2 joy and tears

sorry for the long wait i've been on holiday and my computor was up the blink when I got back

Unknown sons

Chapter 2 joy and tears

Chris shimmered into the mausoleum where he saw his father staring at a burnt part on the floor where his mother had faked his dad's vanquishing

"Dad don't worry she loves you and I'm glad your back I want to get to know you dad". Chris said

"So you don't hate me". Cole said

"No you didn't know about us, if you had you'd have been here wouldn't you". Chris said

"Of course I would, I should have come back but I was scared I do love your mother and you and your brother now I now so why don't you tell me about your life we have a lot both catch up on don't we son". Cole said

"Well I'm on the school baseball team I get good grades and I want to be a D A just like you". Chris said

"I'm so proud son". Cole said

Meanwhile

At the Manor

Phoebe is sitti8ng on the couch looking at a Photo in her had a million different things going through her mind. why is he back after so long, did he ever love me was I anything to him, she thought

"Mom don't cry, I'm sorry I made you worry". Wyatt said as he shimmered in

"Wyatt, how are you feeling about this"? Phoebe asked

"Angry and confused, mom do you really still love him". Wyatt asked

"Yes Wyatt, I always will, but I won't he hurt me to much". Phoebe said

"I'm glad couse I hate him". Wyatt said

"Oh Wyatt". Phoebe said

"Don't be, I'm fine I've always had you haven't I mom". Wyatt said

"Always and that will never change, so do you know where Chris is". Phoebe said

"With our sorry excuse for as father". Wyatt said

"Wyatt he's our dad, he want's to know us". Chris said shimmering in with Cole

"Wyatt, I'd like to get to know you me and Chris are going to go out to eat you want to". Cols said

"No I don't I hate you, and what about mom, you've hurt her broke her heart, you forget about her". Wyatt snapped

"No son I love your mother, but I also love you and your brother and I want to get to know you". Cole said

"Well I don't want to get to know you so get out, look on the bright side you'll have Chris". Wyatt snapped

"Ok but if you change your mind you can, and mom don't be mad I'll be home soon". Chris said

"Ok, son have a great time," Phoebe said

"I will mom, come on dad". Chris said shimmering out with his father

"Mom, why are you so nice you should have said he couldn't". Wyatt said

"No I couldn't he's as stubborn as me you both are". Phoebe said

Please tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 3 time trip

More info Phoebe and the boys live in the Manor Prue and her son Live in Dan's old house And Piper and Leo and There Girls Live in the next house down

Chapter 3 time trip

Wyatt has Just sat down in the conservertry When Orbs Fill the Room and His Cousin Paige appears "hey Wyatt what's wrong". Paige said seeing how hurt and confused he looked

"My dad's back". He said

"Isn't that a good thing haven't you and Chris always wanted your dad". Paige said

"Yes but what if it's not like I've dreamed of, what if it's not perfect". Wyatt said

"Nothings Perfect, You'll have good times you'll have bad times it's what family's are about think about it". Paige said orbing out

Just as a he saw an energy ball hurtling his way he tried to shimmer but it hit him, mid shimmer

The next thing he knew he was in the Moslem where he remembered his mom taking him and Chris every year what am I doing he thought, "Phoebe". He heard his aunts call from outside.

"down here, You better go, down here". Phoebe said shouting the first part

Wyatt peeked out and saw his dad kissing his mom then shimmering out "no why am I here". Wyatt shouted realizing what he was seeing

"Who's there"? Phoebe shouted

"Mom its ok, I'm". Wyatt started saying as he stepped out from behind the rock,

"You're my baby". Phoebe interrupted placing her hand on her belly.

"One of them yes". Wyatt said

"Phoebe what's going on"? Prue and Piper said as they came down the stairs

"This is my son", Phoebe said proudly

"What's wrong what happened"? Prue said remembering when her and her sisters had come back couse of a demon

"Well just after my cousin orbed out, I saw an energy ball heading my way so I shimmered out but it kind of hit me mid shimmer next thing I knew I was here". Wyatt said

"Shimmered you got something to tell us Phoebe". Prue said

"I'm Pregnant found out today". Phoebe said

"Oh Phoebe", Prue said putting her arms around her sister.

"I'm fine let's just go home". Phoebe said

"Ok should I take us"? Wyatt said

"I think we'll take the car". Prue said

"Ok Aunt Prue but I'll shimmer". Wyatt said

"I'll go with you son". Phoebe said

"Me to I want to know more about this cousin of his". Piper said

"ok take my hands then though technically you can at the moment mom". Wyatt said as they took hold of his hands and he shimmered them out.


End file.
